


Devour

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breathplay, Cannibal Dean, M/M, Murder, Murderous Thoughts, Older Castiel, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Stalking, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Dean, Victim Castiel, mentioned castiel/other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean stalked the man subtly, learning his routine and even following him when he went home with one-night-stands, before he finally sat down next to him at the local bar.





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> There are, actually, two versions of this but this is the one I settled on posting.

Dean had every single intention of making a meal of the beautiful blue-eyed man at the bar. The man, Castiel, was exactly the kind of person he would enjoy devouring. He’d first gotten the man’s name and then hacked his medical records to find him clean. A safe and delicious meal walking around on two legs. The right age, 18-34, that he typically sought and with plenty of meat on him to make Dean multiple delicious meals.

With that information Dean stalked the man subtly, learning his routine and even following him when he went home with one-night-stands, before he finally sat down next to him at the local bar.

Dean knew he wasn’t the typical one-night-stand that Castiel Novak sought. Castiel either went for clearly younger men on nights Dean had observed him topping or large burly ones when Castiel wanted to be fucked. Despite falling in the middle at twenty-one he was confident he could entice his victim into going home with him. If he was lucky Castiel might mistake him for an underage teen using a fake ID and that would make him the kind of appealing that Castiel would be more apt to leave with.

A few drinks in and he offered to give Castiel a wild night if he wanted to come back to Dean’s place. It had earned an interested smile, something appraising in his victim’s gaze, and finally a positive response. Excitement surged through Dean and he had to fight hard to keep the victorious grin off his face. Maybe he would let this one fuck him and then he’d kill him. Or maybe he’d give himself the gift of two orgasms. One on the end of Castiel’s cock and one fucking the older man’s ass.

The younger men Castiel fucked always looked pleased after Castiel was done with them and Dean always enjoyed a good, satisfying orgasm. It might be worth it to give his latest victim a test drive instead of going straight of the kill and then delicious meal. They made it back to his place and Castiel shoved him up against the wall, teeth at his neck and hard cock pressing against Dean’s own trapped in his pants. Dean swallowed at the feeling when arousal started to build in his body. He moaned slightly when Castiel rocked them together.

“Can’t wait to bury myself in that tight ass of yours.” Castiel growled the words out and Dean’s mouth dropped open. It was almost too bad that he would have to kill the aggressive man at the end of the night or he might kill him in the morning depending on how good Castiel was in bed. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk.” long fingers started stripping Dean and then they moved onto his own clothes. 

Stumbling they made it to the bed before Castiel paused. “Top drawer.” Dean breathed out in anticipation of the question. The lube was next to Dean’s toy he used on himself after a kill and it wasn’t long before slick fingers were working him open. They were sure and knowing, a man who clearly had experience and Dean had seen more than enough evidence of that, as they stretched Dean wide for him. Dean gasped, enjoyed the sensation of someone else’s fingers inside of him, before they were gone.

Castiel maneuvered him over onto his belly, shoved pillows under his hips and settled behind him. It was only seconds before a thick cock was working into him and spreading Dean’s ass open. His breathing hitched, caught in his throat, as the feeling of _full_ and the burn of stretch. The older man was only a few inches in and then without warning Castiel slammed into Dean until he was balls deep. Dean’s mouth fell open, his cheeks flushed with arousal and his body warm, as hands pressed against his body.

With a low groan Castiel eased back out, almost agonizingly slow, before Castiel’s hips snapped forward quickly and roughly as he started fucking in earnest. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with moaning and the dull creak of the mattress springs. As Castiel put more and more power into each thrust the headboard started to knock against the wall.

Grunts and groans escaped both of them as they moved together.

Dean felt a flush warming his cheeks and he couldn’t stop a moan when his chosen victim’s cock began nailing his prostate almost every other stroke. “ _Fuck_.” he gasped and twisted. Maybe he would spare Castiel and find another meal? Or he could enjoy an entire night of fucking and _then_ have a good, carefully selected meal to replenish his energy. Dean did know he at the very least wanted a chance to fuck Castiel’s ass, his cock was aching to bury in a tight hole, and the pleasure lighting up inside of him was impossible not to wish for more.

It would be hard to give up something so pleasurable without at least getting a night of enjoyment out of him. And, if he decided to temporarily spare Castiel, he still had a list of others he planned on eating next and he could always cycle back to Castiel. He could get as much pleasure as he wanted and then kill Castiel, watch blue eyes widen, as Castiel died in front of him.

He’d gotten it down to an art though sometimes a victim bled out before they could die in his preferred method. He had zero intentions of failing. Those gorgeous eyes would look even better as the realization of death filled them and Dean knew he wasn’t letting Castiel out of his home. The pleasure was enjoyable but the hunt, _the kill_ , was better and the meal afterwards divine.

Dean moaned at the feeling of being fucked full and shoved back into each thrust, taking Castiel deep. The pleasure burning through his veins had him tightening around Castiel and he got lost in the feeling of pleasure. He almost snarled when Castiel pulled out, shoved the pillows aside and spread his legs to slip back inside.

His legs hooked around Castiel’s hips, heels digging in, as Castiel started fucking into him again. Hands braced near his face on the bed where Castiel was propped and Dean could see lust in the handsome face above him.

“You’re so vocal. I hadn’t expected that.” Dean’s mouth fell open as his orgasm warmed his gut and twisted inside of him, “You’re not what I usually go for but you feel just as good.” Castiel smirked when he moaned lowly and something passed over his face. Dean missed it as he reached between them to start jerking his own hard cock. When Dean finally came between them with a scream, clenching down around Castiel, the other man continued to fuck into him harder and harder.

Hands curled around his neck, squeezing and squeezing viciously, as Dean jerked and thrashed underneath Castiel. He tensed and struggled to breath, lungs burning and body jerking, as Castiel stared down at him with hunger all the while roughly fucking him and moaning in pleasure. Dean’s vision started to go, his body tense and taut, before Castiel slammed deep and came with a moan.

The hands on his neck disappeared and Castiel lazily fucked up against him a few more times, moaning lowly and wearing an expression of pure satisfaction. Dean panted underneath him, on edge and shaking, before Castiel slipped out of his loose and sloppy hole to lay out next to him. “Worth trying someone different.” Castiel breathed, pleasure filling his voice and Dean closed his eyes. “Hell of a fuck.”

Of all of his observations he’d not noted Castiel getting off on breath play during sex. Dean’s fingers clenched and unclenched on the sheets, body thrumming and adrenaline rushing through him, as he listened to Castiel’s breathing evening out. He itched for a weapon, to kill Castiel now, but instead Dean waited. As they laid there, Castiel clearly relaxing and reflecting on the rough fuck, Dean imagined killing the other man.

Each mental image more graphic and violent until his cock had started to harden again. His eyes turned calculating as the glanced over and he curled his fingers around the bottle of lube. With practiced ease, hiding his thoughts, he moved until he was straddling Castiel’s waist and gazing down into hooded blue eyes. He leaned forward, lips just brushing Castiel’s, before leaning back. “Now I want to fuck you.” He breathed out, pushing his ass back against Castiel’s stiffening cock. “Want to make you feel good.” Dean pushed back again, moving his hips and knowing exactly what he was doing, as Castiel’s cheeks flushed. “Then you can fuck me again.”

“If you think you can handle it.”

Dean shifted off, spreading Castiel’s legs, and he wasted no time in fingering the older man’s tight hole with lube slick fingers. He gazed up at Castiel from under his eyelashes, moving his fingers and rubbing against Castiel’s prostate, until the sound of broken moans and uneven breathing filled the room. One finger became two and then three until he was freely pumping them in and out of Castiel.

“There.” Castiel’s voice was wrecked, “Right there.” It was his prostate and Dean rubbed against it and slowly pulled his fingers free. He stroked himself, moaning lowly, before he moved back.

“Roll over.” He breathed out, “Come on.”

Castiel rolled over and Dean guided him up so his ass was raised, his hands moved Castiel’s knees further apart and he watched as Castiel pressed his cheek to the mattress. The older man’s body was bowed beautifully, ass offered up, so Dean could move forward. He dug his knees into the mattress just inside Castiel’s spread legs, pushing them further and then guided himself inside the surprisingly plump ass.

His mouth dropped open at the warm, tight clench as he inched inside until his balls were pressed up against Castiel’s ass. Dean’s breathing was rough and his cheeks were flushed with pleasure, body tense and ready, as he rolled his hips back and fucked forward. A low moan escaped Castiel and Dean’s fingers dug into the older man’s hips. He let himself get lost to the enjoyable sensation of fucking a tight ass. As he moved his balls slapped against Castiel, his hips slamming forward, and pleasure built inside of his gut.

Underneath him Castiel was moaning and pushing back into him, fingers dug into the sheets, as the headboard started to knock against the wall and the mattress groaned lowly underneath them. “Feel so fucking good.” he breathed out as he pounded forward, pace hard and fast, as he chased his second orgasm of the night. Dean almost mourned the sheets on his bed, satisfied that he’d put the correct mattress cover between them and the mattress to protect it from blood, as he draped himself over Castiel’s back. It put him right near his left pillow and his hand slowly crept under, hips still rocking forward, as he curled his hand around the handle of his favorite knife.

It was luck that Castiel hadn’t noticed it and Dean didn’t want to chance it as he moved back so he was quickly fucking into Castiel with the knife now clutched in his right hand. He was getting closer and closer to his orgasm, pace uneven and rough, before he slammed deep and his left hand knotted in Castiel’s hair. Dean yanked him up so Castiel’s body was bowed and without hesitation he dragged the knife over Castiel’s neck.

The older man jerked, body tensing viciously on Dean’s cock, as Dean came in Castiel’s ass with a loud and filthy moan. He dropped the knife as his release pumped into Castiel and he didn’t pause as he slipped free, come leaking out, so he could roll Castiel over onto his back. Wide and pained blue eyes stared up at him as Castiel choked and jerked, struggling to breathe through his own blood slowly drowning him.

Dean stared at the man’s handsome face, at the gorgeous sight of blood spilling out, as Castiel struggled for breath and jerked as his lungs filled with his own blood. Death creeping over his features was almost too perfect for words but Dean admired it regardless.

“I _almost_ thought of letting you go but strangling me while fucking? No fucking way. I’m going to enjoy every single bite.” Dean felt loose and warm, two orgasms and the lingering memory of his cock buried in a warm ass causing him to bask, as he watched Castiel dying. The fight slowly left Castiel as he bled out and soon his victim was still, eyes vacant and lips bloodless, as he lay there on the bed leaking Dean’s release.

Dean took in the sight and shifting he stretched his arms above his head, stretching his muscles out and sighing pleasure as he relaxed, before he moved off the bed. It really was a shame about the sheets. Maybe he could find them again? Dean padded out of the bedroom, washed his knife off and then his hands. He could feel where Castiel’s release had dried on his skin and scrunched his nose at the feeling before shaking it off. He’d shower after he was finished with the body. His eyes flicked to his reflection in the mirror, finger marks on his throat from Castiel strangling him, and a scowl crossed his features before he stepped back.

He needed to remove the arms, legs and head from the torso so he could move them from his bedroom and then he could start in on actually removing the meat for cooking. Dean sighed in pleasure, eyes hooding at the thought of all of that rich meat waiting for him, before he walked back into the bedroom with a spring in his step and excitement rushing through him.

Dean relished the high of a good hunt and an enjoyable fuck as he moved to go get a bigger knife along with the cart he’d specifically purchased for this very reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...finally got around to a MCD for Cas instead of Dean. I didn't want to go into Dean actually cannibalizing Castiel but I did clearly hint about it.
> 
> If nothing else hopefully the sex was enjoyable enough to read! I'm curious what you all thought of this one. I'll have to wait for comments but regardless I hope at least a few of you enjoyed it (especially the prompter).


End file.
